Reading Former Secrets
by tbsavafob
Summary: Sequel to Secret. If you haven't read that story, you'd be confused. Rated T because of violence and slash relations. Don't like, don't read. This is a warning, even if there is no mature scenes. *Final Chapter Posted*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Me again. Here is the first chapter for the sequel. Not the best beginning or title, and to be honest, it's short, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy it. Mistakes are mine. CSI Miami is not. CC is welcome and Reviews are love. Now here is the begins the sequel. :)**

Speed wasn't enjoying himself at the moment. Ryan wasn't home; he was probably working a double again. Speed was surely going to scold him for it when he came home if he was. Alice left for college early. She always was a genius. With all this, Speed was bored. He wasn't like Ryan; he wasn't content with just sitting within himself, and he couldn't just communicate with just anyone.

The silence made him begin to think. He smiled at the thoughts. It had been ten years since everything. Ten years since his return to life. Everything seemed to come together in that time. It toke sometime to get everything back together, but the new lab was just as good, if not, better than the former lab.

Maybe it was better because Ryan smiled more now than before, Speed may never truly know. He thought of Calleigh and Eric, happier than Speed thought was possible. Speed even thought about how recently he asked if Horatio was planning on retiring. There were rumors going around and that worried him. Horatio's response told him everything. Horatio smiled and gave a small laugh. That all he needed to hear. It was Horatio's way of saying, _"I'm not going anywhere for along time."_

Everything was working out smoothly.

Something kept coming up in his mind though. 'Ten years.' Eric, even Ryan, warned of Natalia in coming years. It made Speed even more protective of Ryan. _"I can take care of myself Speed."_ Ryan repeated often. That didn't stop it. Calleigh thought it was cute, but Speed could see the concern in hers and Eric's eyes. Everyone knew what was coming. Even Ryan, whose OCD tendencies seemed to happen more often lately. He caught Ryan checking more often than usual. Double shifts were even more frequent.

Speed pushed these thoughts back as he heard the door opening. Ryan was home. 'I guess he wasn't working a double.'

* * *

"When Natalia, when are we going to strike?"

"When the time is right."

"When?"

"Soon. You're too impatient Jacob."

"It's been ten years. I want to end this."

"Jacob…"

Jacob just sighed. "I know. I'm just overexcited I guess. I want to go against This Alice girl. She's what, two years younger than me. I want to see what she has."

"Don't underestimate your opponents, she's very strong."

"I'm going to the store."

"Ok Jacob. Be safe."

"Like I need to be." And the young Jacob Lewis disappeared.

Natalia only smiled. "Silly naïve boy." She started writing, thinking of all the ways she would 'take care' of Wolfe. "You'll pay for what you did to Stetler. You'll pay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, another short chapter brought to you by me. I'm hoping you'll enjoy it. First of all, I'd warn that I only own the mistakes and any OCs you spot. CSI Miami is not mine, never has been, and probably never will be. CC is always welcome and reviews are love.**

Ryan and Speed were sitting on the couch together, watching TV. Or more precisely, Speed was watching TV, and Ryan was asleep, leaning on Speed. Speed thought of the moment as cute, but then there was a knock at the door, causing Ryan to stir awake. "Tim?"

"It's just the door. I'll go get it." Speed got up from his seat and answered the door. When he saw who it was, he was surprised. "Alice?"

"Speed!" she ran in and hugged Speed, than ran over to Ryan. "Dad!"

"Alice. I didn't expect you here till next week." Ryan was no longer tired. His beautiful daughter was there.

"I just decided to come by. Winter break started early for me." She looked around. "Now what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"We were going to order out." Speed answered.

"Order out? Yeah, that's not what I'm going to live off while I'm here. I get enough in college."

"Just for tonight?"

"Tonight, but that's it. I insist on being spoiled." Ryan and Speed laughed at this. "What?"

"As if you're not already."

* * *

Jacob knew he was going to be in trouble, but he couldn't help it. All he did was look. He went for a walk around Miami, and ended up who knows where.

He was observing people. It was something he enjoyed and did often when he was bored. That's when it happened. Jacob saw someone that caught his eye. A girl. But not just any girl, one of the most beautiful ones he ever saw. He saw the light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Eyes similar to someone he despised. Jacob liked them on her.

That was it, he needed to talk to her, but when he attempt to catch up, it seemed impossible by normal means. He was in public; he couldn't just disappear and reappear right next to her. She would probably freak. For now, he let her go.

There was one problem, Natalia. She told him that love was weak, that attachments were weakness. Her ability to read people was amazing, and she would most certainly see this incident. Oh, he was in so much trouble.

* * *

"Marie, you need to calm down."

"I'm sorry Isabelle, I can't help it. I haven't been on a date in, well, along time."

"You'll scare him if you keep acting this."

"You should both be scared for what it to come." They both looked in the direction of the voice. They both ducked as a fireball came towards them. The voice jumped down. "Get rid of you, and then we can move on to Wolfe."

Marie and Isabelle acted immediately. "We're not as easy you think." Isabelle sent him blasting into the wall. One more jumped down from the rafters. Though Marie easily fought this man off, kicking him into the ruble of where the other was.

"We have to get out of here and warn the others." Marie warned.

"We'll go to Horatio first. It will go faster that way." They both left the two broken men behind. The danger just began, and they needed to tell everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I updated this one twice today. (It makes up for not doing it yesterday.) I hope you enjoy. Mistakes are mine, CSI Miami is not. CC is always welcome, and Reviews are always loved. Now here's the new chapter.**

Horatio had just come home. It was a long day. It was going to have a normal night when Isabelle and Marie showed up on his doorstep. "Horatio." Isabelle's voice sounded urgent.

"Yes?"

"We came here to warn you. We were just attacked." Horatio knew this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time. "We need to warn the others."

"Let's go." was Horatio's response.

* * *

Eric and Calleigh were spending time together. They had a long day and felt they need to rest. They were just on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

"It's Horatio, Isabelle, and Marie; they need to tell us something." Eric said as Calleigh went to open the door.

"I forget you do that sometimes." and she opened the door.

"Calleigh." Isabelle walked in with the others. "We're in danger. We need to get to Ryan quickly."

Calleigh nodded and grabbed Eric. "Come on Eric, we have to hurry." and they were off to their last official stop.

* * *

Jacob was extremely nervous. He was sitting in his room, trying to forget the girl, but the more he tried, the more he remembered. 'I don't even know her!' He was getting frustrated.

Natalia could feel his distress. She read him to see the cause. 'A girl! I should have known.' She wasn't angry about that, but when she saw the girls face, she fumed. Natalia recognized the girl. There was a deep resentment for her. 'That little brat.' Of course Jacob would be struck by her. She was beautiful as a little child. This was going to be a liability.

* * *

Ryan, Speed, and Alice were sitting around, eating and talking. Things were going well, but Horatio and the others showed up. "Ryan."

"Yes Marie?"

"Isabelle and I were attacked. Natalia is starting her campaign against you. We came by to warn you, all of you."

Speed looked at Ryan. This was exactly what he was worried about. 'Not again.' was Speed's thought.

"Don't worry Speed; dad will make it out of this, just like last time." Alice hated seeing her family sad. It made her sad. "We'll just have to move with caution."

She gave Speed an intense stare. For some reason, it reminded him of someone he knew. "Alice is right, we move with caution, but where?" Isabelle agreed with Alice completely. Ryan would make it out of this, him and his family. Even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

"Jacob, what have I told you about feelings and attachments?"

"They're a weakness and should be let go."

"That's right, now what's this I see about a girl."

"I'm trying to forget her, but I can't help it. She was just so beautiful."

"Jacob, let her go. Beauty on the outside means nothing."

"But this one was different. I think she's special like me."

"Why does that matter? I want you to let her go."

"I'll try Natalia."

"Good, now go off to dinner. Our two friends should be finished soon. I want Isabelle's and Marie's heads. They both betrayed me. They ruined everything. Ryan could have had such a good future." Jacob walked off to dinner, knowing he wouldn't forget what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hello! Most of this chapter is fluffy. I was in a fluffy mood. I hope you still like it. Mistakes are mine, and some OCs. CSI Miami is mine, just like when I met Lincoln in person, false. CC is welcomed, and Reviews make me happy and fuzzy inside.

"Speed." Speed was off in his own little world, listening to his music. "Speed." This was frustrating the other party trying to get his attention. "TIMOTHY SPEEDLE!"

Speed jumped and fell to the floor. He pulled out his headphones and rubbed his lower back. "No need to yell Ryan."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I swear you ignore me on purpose sometimes."

"Nah, just can't her ya." Ryan helped pull Speed off the floor. "What'd you need me for?"

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you, but you kind of killed the moment."

"Damnit, I always do that." Ryan nodded in agreement. "You're not supposed to agree with me."

"Says the most sarcastic man alive."

"Dad," Alice came out of nowhere. "I'm going to go to the store. I'll be right back."

"Not alone."

"But dad…"

"No, not in these times. I want you to take Horatio with you."

"Fine." She stalked off to look for Horatio, muttering how they didn't need treat her like a child.

"Are you sure you adopted her? I swear she's a young, female version of you."

"Hey!" Ryan slapped Speed in the shoulder. Speed just laughed.

* * *

Jacob was in the store. He had a good feeling coming here. 'Maybe I'll see her.' He looked around, pretending to be interested in the assortment of food. He was really hoping to see what he thought of as the most beautiful creature alive.

He had made his way to the milk, and there she was. There seemed to be an air about her, a glow. He wished she would look at him. He decided to talk to her. "Hello…"

"I don't do drugs, I'm not easy, and I may be pretty, but I'm not dumb."

Jacob seemed confused. "Ok?"

There was a sigh from the girl before her. She looked at him for a moment. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"I don't know you, but I've seen you around."

"What's your name?" He almost forgot it at that moment. "Jacob."

The girl smiled. "I'm Alice."

Jacob once despised the name, but in this moment, it was beautiful. "Lovely name."

"You only just thought that."

"Yes, but only because of you."

She blushed. It was cute. "I know you have a, err, power."

"Jacob was shocked in that moment."

"How?"

She leaned in close. "Because I can read minds." He stood there shocked. "Bye." She waved while walking away. Then he saw her talking to a familiar redhead. 'Oh god.' She knew the enemy. 'No wonder Natalia wanted him to forget her. She was Alice Speedle-Wolfe.

* * *

"Arthur, we have a problem with the boy."

"What's the problem Natalia?"

"He's eyeing the girl."

"Which one?"

"The only one stupid. Alice, the young Alice. Wolfe's daughter. I need you to 'take care' of him."

"But he's just a boy."

"A naïve boy that will be nothing more than a liability." Arthur wasn't too happy about this. He was just a kid. "You follow me and no one else. You got that." Arthur nodded. "When I give an order, you follow it to a T, now go. I want him gone by the morning."

Arthur went off to do his grizzly task at hand.

* * *

Alice knew full well that this Jacob kid was connected to Natalia. She also knew he was being followed by a killer. He was in trouble, and she wanted to help him. She began to speak to Horatio. "Uncle H, he's in trouble."

"How?"

"He put himself in a mess, and I want to help him out of it."

He looked into the girls eyes. He trusted her judgment more than some of his peers. "I'll help, but how is he connected to that caused this mess."

"He's connected to Natalia."

Horatio didn't expect that, but the look in the young woman's eyes convinced him she was right. His gut believed her too. "Ok." She smiled and whispered the plan to him.

* * *

Jacob felt like he was being followed. He thought it was funny, considering he was following Alice and Horatio. He couldn't help the fact that the girl he wanted to so desperately meet happened to be the one he formerly wanted to fight against.

Jacob looked back to see who was following him. 'Arthur.' He knew he was dead. Natalia only sent him out to kill, and he was a target. He knew Alice and Horatio were probably on his list as well. He decided leading Arthur away, just to protect them. For the first time in his life, he thought of someone else other than himself. He turned into a dead end. He could easily disappear, but he would be found later, or starve. Either was unpleasant. 'Might as well get it over with.'

"You're not dying today, we only just met." Jacob was startled. 'Where'd they come from?' Alice rolled her eyes. "You forgot what Horatio could do, didn't you?" She grabbed his hand. "Come on, we'll take you somewhere safe. Marie will love you." and they quickly disappeared.

Arthur turned the corner and cursed under his breath, he got away. "Natalia is going to kill me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it toke so long to kpost. I'll probably post two tonight. The rain had me down. I know we need rain here, but TWO weeks in a row, come on. Anyways, I hope you like. Mistakes are mine, just like Alice, Jacob, and others you DON'T know. CSI Miami is not! CC is welcome, Reviews are loved. :)**

This was an awkward moment. "Hi dad, this is Jacob."

Ryan just didn't know what to say to this. "Hello?"

"Don't be shy. My dad doesn't bite, despite what Natalia says." Yep, defiantly awkward. "Fine, dad, like I said, this is Jacob. He used to work with Natalia."

"I saw that."

"And now he is in trouble."

"Because he likes you."

Alice blushed. "Dad!"

Ryan laughed. "You don't have to worry Jacob. I always trust Horatio and my daughters' judgment. Welcome."

Jacob, who stood there silent, was shocked. He had always been told the man standing before him was cold and unfeeling. He didn't know how to thank him. One minute, his life was over, and next, he was surrounded by completely different people than those described to him.

"You can just say thank you." Alice said, interrupting his thoughts. "You owe us nothing."

"Just don't touch my daughter."

"Hey Ryan…" Speed walked in and was confused by the sight. "Who's the kid?"

"Speed, this is Jacob. He was a power just like H's, and Natalia wants him dead."

Speed didn't trust the kid, but he wasn't going to voice that to Ryan. "Welcome to the club kid. You know Ryan, we should name our group. PNWK, People Natalia Wants to Kill."

Ryan gave him a look. "Sometimes Speed, you're really cheesy." He turned back to Jacob. "Now I'll show you to your room." Alice, Ryan, and Jacob walked off.

Speed began to speak to Horatio. "I don't trust him H."

"You have a hard time trusting people."

"Well, I don't want my family hurt."

"That's acceptable." Horatio looked Speed in the eyes. "Give him a chance. He seems, conflicted. I think Alice will help that."

"He better not touch her. With Ryan around, my guns are actually clean."

Horatio gave a small laugh. "Just don't kill him. Ryan hates it when Alice is upset. It makes him upset. And we both know you don't like that."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just saying."

Ryan walks back out, Alice close by. "Now Speed, what did you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

"YOU IDIOT! YOU LET HIM GO!" Varies items went flying at Arthur.

"It wasn't my fault. Horatio and the girl were there."

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO HANG BACK AND FOLLOW! I bet you just walked up, hoping he'd sit still. Stupid, Stupid man!"

"Please Natalia, you have to understand."

"UNDERSTAND WHAT!?"

"It was a mistake. Give me another chance."

"Do you think Stetler would've given you another chance?"

"I.I…" Arthur knew he was screwed.

"Exactly."

"Please." he whispered.

Natalia all stared into his head, causing the brain to hemorrhage. The others just looked away as it happened. When she finished, she looked towards the others. "Anyone else!" Everyone continued to look away. "Good. Karen!"

"Yes Natalia?"

"I know you want revenge for your sister Rebecca. Here's your chance."

"I get to take Marie."

"Yes, as long as you get the boy and girl. This is a group operation. Kill the boy, take the girl. I want her alive."

"Alive?"

"She's more use alive. Bring her, and for a side project, take Marie."

"Yes Natalia."

"Good, you'll go in the morning." Karen bowed and left the room. "I have a big fish to catch." And she thought of ways to get back at Speed. 'Ryan is mine, no one else's. You'll both die for taking him.'

* * *

"What do you know about your parents Jacob?" Alice was curious, and though she could easily read this information, she didn't want to do that. Those were his private thoughts.

"I'm named after my father and his dead now. Never knew my mom."

"Oh, sorry."

"No need to be. Just tell me about yours'. I see your dad, but no mom. Why's that?"

"Well, in my view, I don't need a mom. I have two dads. One is cleaner than any mom I could ever have."

"Ok, what?"

"Ryan, my dad, adopted me. Speed and Ryan are together. My parents died a long time ago."

Jacob couldn't believe what he just heard. "How'd they die?"

"Stetler." was her soft answer. "I'm sorry; I have something I have to do, talk to you later." And she walked out of his room.

Jacob sighed. 'Even sad, she's beautiful.'

* * *

"Ryan?"

"Yes Speed?" Ryan had his head resting on Speed's shoulder. He felt completely comfortable.

"Do we have to go to work tomorrow?"

"Sadly, we do. Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about it."

"You always have a bad feeling about work."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Tim, I can take care of myself."

Speed hugged him closer. "I know, but that doesn't change anything. I want you to stay with H."

"Speed, that's…"

"No, it's not."

Ryan just stared at Speed. "Fine, but I'm more worried about Alice."

"She can stay in the lab."

"Where Speed? Remember what happened to the last lab."

"That dreadful woman is dead. We don't have to worry about that."

"She can stay there with Jacob then. He can do what Horatio does."

"Now that, I don't like."

"You don't trust Alice?"

"No, I don't trust the boy."

"Alice is powerful. She could teach Natalia a thing or two, if she stayed."

Speed sighed. This conversation was over. Ryan fell asleep on Speed's lap not long after. Speed just sat there, staring down at the cause of his worry. 'I hope your right, my life is gone without you.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Yeah, I told you. Now I'm just hoping you'll like it. Not let's go through my perfunctory disclaimer. Mistakes are mine. CSI Miami is NOT mine. *frowns* CC is welcome and Reviews are loved. :)**

The new case was on a rooftop of a parking lot. Ryan hated rooftops. He was most vulnerable there. His biggest power only worked on ground level, and times like these, he felt uneasy. At the moment, he found the possible murder weapon, a butcher knife. "H, I think I found what we're looking for." He snapped a few photos, then bagged it when he was finished.

"Very good Mr. Wolfe."

"I'm going to check the rest of the premises. We may have missed something."

"Ok, I'll be here." and they separated.

After looking around the rooftop for an hour, he decided to go one floor down. 'Who knows?' He thought, 'They could've left something here.' He looked in the strangely empty parking lot. 'How strange.'

"Hello Ryan." Ryan turned quickly, recognizing the voice immediately. "I'm glad to see you're still a CSI. You're a higher level now, right. Three, right?"

"Natalia." There was anger in his voice. "You did this, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, who else?"

"What do you want? You're not as strong as you think."

"Neither are you Ryan." Then Ryan was struck in the back of the head. He was out almost instantly. "You know what you have to do. Second floor. He cannot touch the ground."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go. I have something else to take care of."

* * *

Horatio went down the stairs. He was worried. He came down in time to find Natalia standing there, as if waiting for him. "Hello Horatio."

"Where is he?" Horatio drew his gun.

"Now that is no use to you Horatio. I need him alive. You would've found him dead if not."

"Answer me."

"Oh Caine, you're so silly. You know, Stetler may be gone, but his power is in others, like, let's just say, Me." She gave a wicked smile. A van came screeching threw. "Goodbye Horatio." She jumped in, and it flew off. Horatio fired at it, but it was useless. Ryan was gone.

* * *

"Please tell me you're lying Horatio." Speed didn't know what to do. This was like a big joke, or worse, a living nightmare. "Please."

"Speed." He paused. "I wish I was."

"Oh god." It was tragic. This wasn't good, not at all.

"Do you think Natalia knows…?"

"I'm positive she does."

"I have to go tell Alice."

Horatio's tone was soft. "You go do that."

* * *

Jacob and Alice were sitting outside, they needed some air. Alice suddenly didn't feel comfortable. "Jacob, I think we need to go inside. Speed needs me."

"Ok."

They walked inside. Alice saw the upset look on Speed's face immediately. She knew what happened. "Oh god no. Tell me it didn't happen Speed and that I'm just hearing things." Speed only hugged her close. She began to cry, something she didn't do often.

* * *

Eric and Calleigh watched the whole exchange. "I did it again Calleigh."

"Eric, please stay calm. Speed and Alice don't need that right now."

"I know, I just…" She kissed him so he wouldn't finish.

"Don't you finish that."

"Ok."

"I love you; you remember that, and that anything bad that happens in not you." Eric only nodded. "Good." She gave him one more soft kiss. "Let's go talk to Speed. He needs his friends right now." And they walked out of their station in the lab.

* * *

Ryan awoke in a haze. 'Not again.' He thought immediately.

"Hello Ryan. Glad to see you're awake." Ryan only thought of the last time he heard that. "Why do bitter Ry. We had such a great history together."

"Tell you went off with Stetler."

"Now Ryan, what Stetler was doing was great. If you weren't so stubborn, you would have understood that."

"What he was doing was wrong, and you know it. Just think Natalia, think of all the suffering he would've caused."

"There was no suffering, only greatness."

"He used you."

"You have no right to think that. You didn't know him. Instead, you listened to that, _Speed_." She said Speed with disgust.

"Don't talk about him like that."

"How is he anyways? Good, I imagine. How else would he pull you away?"

Ryan was furious. What happened to the Natalia he knew? "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just curious as to what you moved on to."

"We went on one date. You broke it off. Nothing happened, you know it."

"Under Stetler, we could've been more."

"I didn't love you Natalia. You were a friend, nothing more."

"Oh, right. You were pinning for a DEAD MAN."

"That's low Natalia."

"I guess it's a good thing you can bring the dead back. You'll be useful." She smiled and walked out. Ryan just sat at against the wall frustrated. 'What happened to Natalia? She was such a good person.'

* * *

Jacob didn't know what to do. When someone was lost to Natalia, she showed no emotion. In fact, she usually caused the person to 'pass'. This was entirely different. He wanted to help Alice, but he didn't know how. She just sat by her window with a solemn look on her face. He just sat nearby; hoping she would ask for his help, maybe help him figure it out how.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it toke so long! Stupid Microsoft expired, so I couldn't write a thing. I hope you enjoy. Mistakes are mine, and Alice, Jacob, and other people NOT from the show. CSI Miami is, sadly, not mine. CC is always welcome, and Reviews are loved. Here's the new Chapter. :)**

Natalia kept reading through Ryan's mind. It intrigued her how much was there. It was very crowded. She didn't mind looking into most of it, but the one thing he thought of most often, Speed and Alice. She hated, no, despised both of them. They toke Ryan away from the greatness he could've achieved under Stetler, under her. _'Stetler was only using you Natalia.'_ Ryan said this the last time she went to speak to him. Those words hurt. She knew Ryan was wrong. Stetler was a good man, one Ryan killed.

She left his mind, more frustrated than before she went in. He was too strong-minded. Though he could not hide his thoughts of Alice and Speed, he could hide much more than she expected. It was like his mind was full of locked doors, and the keys were out of her reach. She slammed her fist on the table she was sitting at. It startled most of the people in the room. She only glared in their direction. 'Cowards.' she thought.

Natalia went back through her plan for Alice. "I hope Karen returns soon." Natalia whispered. "I want to finish this as soon as possible."

* * *

Karen watched Alice from above. She gave a predatory smile. Alice was alone, sitting by a flowerbed. 'I get the boy later. This is too good of and opportunity to pass.' was her first thought.

What Karen didn't know was Alice was fully aware of her presence. Alice senses were in tune. Karen's thoughts were screaming. 'Silly woman.' Karen transformed into a lion, her favorite change.

"You underestimate me Karen."

'When was she standing?'

"You don't pay much attention to your surroundings, do you?" The boy Karen was after suddenly appeared. "Hey J, glad you're here."

"Hey Alice, this is the one who was following us?"

"Yep, very easy to spot. Her thoughts are basically screamed at me."

"Karen, what were you thinking?"

Karen was in a small panic. She quickly snapped out of it. These were just teenagers. They were very young, so therefore easy to catch. She jumped for Jacob first, but he was quicker than she originally thought. "You really thought I would just sit out here, ALONE. MY father was just taken by one of _you_." There was venom in here words. Though Karen could not read minds or feel emotions, she could feel the pain coming from the girl. There was no way out of this. She made a big mistake. Karen felt a blast of pain going through her body. She fell, never to breathe again.

* * *

Ryan felt the presence before him. He looked up to whom. She looked familiar to him. "I'm sorry." The presence whispered. Ryan looked at her with confusion. "I tried to take your daughter. Natalia and the others underestimate her."

"She made you this way?"

"In defense. I was going to kill her friend, then take her."

"You're not very bright, are you?"

"She pointed that out as well." The woman looked down. "I'm sorry." And she walked away.

"How strange." Ryan said to himself.

* * *

Calleigh watched Speed working. She couldn't believe he was here after Ryan was taken. The whole lab seemed antsy around Speed. Speed wasn't acting his usual self. He snapped at people, very uncharacteristic of the usually just sarcastic but even-tempered man. Ryan was the bad-tempered one. Ryan would've been disappointed. _'If anything happens to me Speed, don't Change. I like you the way you are.'_ Calleigh remembered when Ryan said that. It was a private conversion, but Calleigh and Eric couldn't help but eavesdrop on them. Calleigh decided it was time to talk to Speed. "Hey Speed."

"Calleigh." He didn't look up in her direction. It was a very monotone voice.

"Speed, go home, Horatio said you could."

"You know I can't Calleigh, I'm working."

"Go home. You're not yourself. Ryan would be disappointed if he was here."

"Calleigh, I'm fine."

"No! No you are not!" Now Calleigh was pissed with his stubbornness. Her suddenly yelling startled Speed. "You need to leave. It's affecting your work. You would've been down with that by now. You've been looking at it since this morning."

Speed looked down on the almost lonely pieces of glass on the table. She was right. He decided to give in. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good."

Speed cleaned up his area and left the lab, having no intention of going home. He was planning on finding Ryan, if it was the last thing he did. "Don't worry Ryan, I'll find you."

* * *

Natalia was standing in front of Ryan. "She's dead, isn't she?"

"Who?"

"My last of the twins. She came and talked to you."

"That's all you could get, you're weaker than you thought. Alice would've known ever detail of the encounter."

Natalia grabbed his collar. "Your precious Alice was the one that killed her."

"Only because she needed to. It's not like she went in it alone. Your goons are not very smart at times, though I don't think you should've tried to kill Jacob. He's pretty intelligent."

Natalia's blood was boiling. Since when did he become so sarcastic? Her natural was to slap him. How dare he mock her? "You are not to talk to me like that. You're not in the position to do so."

"You can't harm me Natalia. Deep down, the old you is in there, and if I'm going to be killed because of you, it won't be by your own hand. You're a coward when it comes to your enemies, and a bully to your followers. Stetler didn't even care about you. He was hoping that, if he were to pass one day, I would be there. He didn't count on the fact that I would most likely refuse him. He didn't count on Speed killing Layla."

That was like a stab to Natalia's heart. This man was once her mentor and friend. This was someone she loved. "Ryan, you just made a mistake." Natalia brought in a man Ryan remembered from ten years ago. It was the muscled idiot that nearly had Ryan and Speed killed. "You can beat him tell he doesn't remember his own name. If he dies, oh well. Just have fun do what you want." She walked out. Ryan knew it was going to be a long night. 'At least I can heal quickly.' He thought as the door slammed behind Natalia. She felt the sting of tears as she walked to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello! It's me again, with another chapter for one of my stories. I'm hoping you like it. Remember, mistakes are mine, CSI Miami is not. CC is welcome, Review give me love. :)**

Ryan was on the floor, thinking of Speed again. It kept his mind away from the pain he just experienced. He felt his body healing, but to him, it wasn't fast enough. The only reason he was alone at this point was that the man that was beating him grew bored. Ryan didn't react the way he wanted. He just remained silent. There was a pained look on his face, but none of the man craved. Ryan seemed uncaring of the situation; he knew his daughter was safe and that neither Speed, nor Alice was here. That gave him some relief as he stayed in that one spot on the floor, waiting for the healing to finish.

* * *

Speed was still driving around town, hoping he would some sort of clue, but unlike Ryan, Horatio, and Alice, he didn't have the best instincts for finding people. He looked at his dashboard clock. It read 1:30. Sighing, he decided to go home, for now. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but he was going to try. Sleeping alone after ten years with the comfort of another was difficult, as Speed knew all too well now.

* * *

Alice sat alone in her room. Though it was early in the morning, she did not care. Her father was out there alone, both of them were. She was worried about them. One was in the hands of Natalia, a woman who despised them all, but secretly wished Ryan loved her, even if she wanted to kill him for Stetler. The other was out searching for the former. Speed hadn't slept in days. Alice knew it so.

She was hurt. Jacob's arrival, though with unusual timing, helped her. She could tell he was confused on how to work with emotions, but what he didn't know was him just being there for her helped.

Somehow, inside, Alice knew her dad was alive and well, but till he was home, she was broken. Alice sat in silence, till Speed came home. She walked out to see him. They exchanged small, miserable smiles, then a small hug. They both just wanted Ryan home.

Isabelle suddenly came barreling through the door. "I know how to contact him!" The both gave her a confused look. Then Alice understood.

"Oh! That's a brilliant idea!" Speed just looked at both of them. "You forgot about the dreams, didn't you?" She gave a sigh. "Isabelle can communicate to Ryan through dreams."

"Oh."

"Let's only hope he's sleeping." And Isabelle plopped on to the couch. She began to relax.

* * *

Despite still healing, Ryan was tired. It was late, and he knew it. He fell asleep rather quickly.

He began dreaming. Ryan ended up in a field, one very familiar to him. "Isabelle, are you here?"

"Of course. Who else would take you to this lovely field?"

"My unconscious mind?"

"Point taken."

"It's been ten years since you communicated with me like this. I forgot completely about it."

"It just came to me."

"I'm guessing you want to know where I am."

"Preferably."

"I can't really tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. She had me knocked out."

"Damn it." Isabelle thought for a moment. "Do you remember anything in particular?"

"I'm not on the ground floor. I'd be out by now."

"That doesn't help much."

"I know. I'm trying to think." Ryan was pondering. Anything distinctive. "I'm near a road. That's all I can get, possibly near a swamp. Maybe I'm off a highway." There was a faint 'Get up Wolfe.' Ryan was caught. "Oh no."

"That's ok Ryan. I'll find you. I Promise." Ryan only nodded as they both faded.

"Sometimes Ryan, I swear you forget I read minds." Ryan looked up at Natalia. He could see she was tired.

"At least I don't forget who I am." And the head butting began once again.

* * *

Isabelle sat up from the couch almost instantly. "Is he ok?" was the first thing Speed asked.

"I couldn't get anything. If he's hurt, he's not showing it."

"Of course not."

"Did my dad give you a location?"

"Not much, a highway, at least a two story building, and a possible swamp outside."

"That doesn't really help."

"Natalia interrupted."

"She was listening to Ryan's thoughts."

"Yes Speed. She's probably trying to break into his mind."

"If I can do that, so can she."

"No, Natalia is weaker than you. You're giving her too much credit."

"Give me a minute. I've always wanted to do this."

"Do what?" Speed needed to know.

"If I can concentrate, maybe I can find his thoughts among the mess of others."

"You can do that?" Isabelle was impressed.

"I do it every once in a while, but only short distances. I don't know how far it can go."

"You go one and try. I'm going to call Horatio. May he forgive me for waking me in this hour." Speed went off to the phone.

'I hope this works.' Alice thought.

* * *

Eric woke up suddenly. This startled Calleigh. "What is it Eric?"

"Everyone's in trouble. They're just about to find out where Ryan is. We have to hurry over."

"Oh. Ok. I'll 'em right now."

"Hurry, we don't have time to spare."

Horatio stood in the living room of Speed's and Ryan's home. If he was tired, he didn't show it. He watched as Alice sat in the couch, eyes closed. Her concentration amazed most people how didn't know her.

"I have it!" Excitement in the group grew. They found him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. I have a new chapter right here. A little late for my taste. I'm weird about time. It's also a little short for my taste. *sighs* I hope you enjoy the chapter. Mistakes and some OCs are mine. CSI Miami, however, is not mine. CC is welcome and I love the reviews. Now here we go. *smiles***

Natalia and Ryan just glared at each other, each reading one another. Ryan saw her crying; he could see she was still there deep down. "Natalia let this go. I miss the strong and good person I knew before this."

"I was not strong back then Ryan."

"Of course you were."

"I let a man like Nick Townsend in my life. I married and loved him, yet he hurt me."

"I you survived. You left him. You were strong for that. Now, you're weak and paranoid."

"Ryan, it's you who is weak. You love the people around you. You trust all of them, yet, you're here."

"It's not their fault I'm here."

"The one mistake Stetler made was bringing back Speed. Or maybe it wasn't that, maybe it was keeping you together."

"How dare you say love is weak. Without Speed, I am dead."

"That's why you're weak." She looked around for a minute. "You know, I toke you for revenge against him and Alice. They're your weakness Ryan. You should've let them go."

"You'll see past this, let's just hope it's in time."

"You know, they think that since they found you, you're going to be easy to catch, but that's not the case."

"What are you planning?"

"You see, I knew they would find you eventually. This place is going have, let's just say, a firework display. You'll see from a distance."

Ryan eyes grew wide. "How could you, you coward?! You used me so that would kill them all. You're a monster."

"And I get to see you suffer, just like I did."

"Suffer from what?! How selfish."

"Grab him. They should arrive soon." Ryan was roughly grabbed and thrown over the mans shoulders. "Sorry about this Ryan." She taped his mouth shut. "Let's go."

* * *

"I want you to stay here."

"What, but I'm the one who found him."

"That doesn't matter. I want you here. Jacob can stay too."

"But…"

"No, you're staying here. That's final." Speed and the rest of the group left immediately.

"They always leave me behind."

"They just want you safe."

"I know J, but still, I'm not weak."

"Everything is the way is it for a reason."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I don't know, maybe a fortune cookie or something."

"That's one smart cookie." They both laughed. Suddenly, the phone went off. "I'll get it."

* * *

"The phones ringing."

"Good, Alice should answer it. She's with Jacob, so it's a good thing."

Someone answered the phone, it was Alice. "Alice, it's me, Calleigh. We need to talk to your father." There was a reply. "Well, I need you and Jacob to come here." There was a short why. "It's an emergency. They're in trouble." Calleigh soon hung up the phone. She grabbed her gun. "They're on their way."

"Good. This is important that they get here soon."

Alice and Jacob soon appeared. "What's going to happen Uncle Eric?"

"An explosion. A huge one. We have to get there before they enter."

"Then what are we waiting for!"

* * *

"Speed, something's wrong here." Horatio stopped. The place was empty.

Eric and Calleigh ran in. "We have to get out of here now!"

They didn't question, they only followed as quickly as they could.

* * *

Ryan kept struggling, though it was to no avail. He could see the house in the distance. He knew they were in there. 'Please hurry out of there guys.' He was suddenly thrown to the ground. Ryan thought of it as an opportunity. "Don't even think of using your powers. I know you'll pass out afterwards. What use is that to them?" Natalia blurted out. "Plus, the man holding you can easily snap your neck." Ryan silently deflated. She was right. Even if he could escape, it was too late. It was too late. "I hope you enjoy the fireworks display." Within minutes of this being said, Ryan watched the house explode. He didn't see anyone exit. There were tears in his eyes. He just lost everything. Everything precious to him was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. Here's a new chapter for the story. I hope you like it. Mistakes are mine, CSI Miami is not. If any of them disappear while they are in Florida, it was not me! *looks around* CC is always welcome and I love reviews. *smiles* Now here's the chapter.**

It had been two hours since the explosion. The tape around Ryan's mouth was gone, yet it was like it was still there. Natalia just observed him. He was silent, even in thought, with the exception of him counting odd numbers, but he truly wasn't there. Natalia looked into his eyes, yet they seemed unseeing. The sparkly everyone loved about them was gone. Ryan seemed older. He looked older. Ryan's suffering was not what Natalia had envisioned. It was not as satisfying as she thought it would be. Not a word was spoken from his lips. He didn't cry, he didn't scream, he was just silent. The deafening silence was not what Natalia wanted or expected. She began regretting her actions. The man before her that was so alive was dead and disconnected. Natalia only wished to change this. 'I am such an idiot.' she thought.

* * *

"Speed!" Alice called. The place was gone. Everything was gone. If anyone was in the place, they were gone. "Speed!"

"Alice!" She looked over in the direction her name was called from. Her second father was standing there. She ran up and hugged him. "You're ok."

"Me! You were the one in the house!" She looked down. "Do you think…?"

"That he was in there?" Speed hated thinking of that possibility. "I truly don't know."

"He'd come see me. I know how he is. Unless…"

"When I died, I went straight to the lab."

"Where is Horatio, Eric, and the others?"

"We're right here." Horatio said. Everyone was slowly walking over or getting off the ground.

"You don't really think he's dead, do ya Speed?" Speed didn't answer. Something told him Ryan was alive, but that didn't mean anything. "You think he is."

"I'm hoping so."

Jacob seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Alice, are you ok?"

"As ok as I can be right now."

Jacob wasn't good with emotions, but he could feel the hurt radiating off of Speed and Alice. "Alice, I'm sorry."

"Don't be J, this isn't your fault." Alice's blue eyes looked dull for the first time. He wished he could take that pain away. Alice heard this in his thoughts. Funny thing was, she was beginning to like him back. "You just being here makes me feel better."

"Guys!" Isabelle yelled out, she was standing next Marie. "We found something!"

"What?!" Alice went over in their direction. "What'd you find?"

"Look, its tracks. Human feet. They lead into the woods."

Alice's eyes lit up. "He could be with them! Come on, we have to follow."

"We have to be careful."

"There aren't that many prints. We outnumber them."

Speed saw the light in her eyes. She had a feeling Ryan was with them. He decided that it was best to follow her judgment. "Let's go."

* * *

When most people suffer through what Ryan just did, they have revenge on their mind. They scream, they cry, they fight, yet here he was, unmoving. Not even Ryan understood this. Maybe he was hurt beyond the ability to even move. There would be no point to it. No point at all. Only thing that kept repeating was their voices and numbers. Numbers, who knew?

Natalia could only get the numbers out of his thoughts. It was annoying her, but it was her fault, so she did not voice this. They just sat in their spots, waiting for morning, or whatever was to come. Natalia didn't care anymore. She just wanted Ryan to look at her, to say something, to stop looking at the ground with the most dull and ugly look he has had every. "Ryan, please stop this." No response. "Ryan, at least look at me."

"Natalia, he isn't going to speak to you. You know that as well as I do." This was one of the women in her group. "Sad, you killed his pretty looks."

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"Oh, protective I see. Maybe you should've thought about it before you blew his whole family to pieces."

As much as Natalia wanted to kill this woman, she was right. She should've thought ahead of time. She should've known that Ryan's reaction would not be the same. That he was not one for revenge. Natalia should've known.

* * *

Alice looked back along the trail. "Wow, this is interesting."

"What?" Speed was curious.

"I think they're close by."

"How close?"

"Close enough for me to hear their thoughts without concentrating." Speed looked at her. "I know, two miles is not close to you guys, be it is for me."

"Can't we just get Horatio…?"

"No, we don't know exactly where they are."

"Is Ryan with them?"

Alice looked down. "I can't tell. I'm not close enough to know for sure."

"Concentrate."

"Good idea." Alice stood her spot and closed her eyes. She sifted through the varies thoughts. Then there was an overwhelming sense of despair and sadness. It almost knocked the wind of her. She fell in pain. "Oh god."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"He's in so much pain Speed."

"They hurt him?"

"Yes, but not physically, mentally. He thinks we're dead. All of us."

"So he's alive?!"

"Yes, in a sense."

"What do ya mean?"

"There is nothing there. Dad thinks we're gone. It's like he…died."

"We have to hurry." Isabelle wanted to get to him immediately. He was family.

* * *

Natalia didn't understand what was happening. Usually, every ones' thoughts were clear, but something was interrupting them. She knew why when suddenly a blast came through, causing some of her people to go flying.

She heard a familiar voice say Ryan's name. She was taken completely by surprise. "Hello Natalia."

She turned to see who it was. "Alice."

"Who else would it be?"

"I thought you were dead."

"Dad was pretty convinced too. Did it feel good, knowing we were 'dead'?"

"Please understand, it was a mistake."

"Mistake!? Natalia, you could've killed us!"

"Please, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Kill me."

"Natalia, I would never hurt you. Ryan cares about you too much."

Natalia was shocked by these words.

* * *

"Ryan!" Speed grabbed him immediately. "Ryan. Are you ok?"

Ryan looked shocked. "Tim?" Speed began cutting through the rope.

"Yes, it's me." He was finished rather quickly. "Are you ok?"

Ryan just hugged Speed close. "You're alive."

"Of course."

"Please tell me this is not a dream."

"No, this is not a dream."

Ryan just held him closer. Nothing in the world felt better than that moment.

* * *

"He cares about me?"

"He always has. Dad never understood why you left. You were such good friends with him."

She could some fighting going on around her. Marie and Isabelle were against the man who carried Ryan and the woman that spoke earlier. Their names were lost to her at this moment. "Does he still, even now?"

"Why do you think he didn't react? He couldn't believe you did it. He just couldn't believe it."

This evil person she had become disappeared. The pain for Stetler and the want for revenge were dead. All that was left was the woman from ten years ago who was venerable to Stetler's influence, the good person that Natalia once was. Natalia fell to the ground in tears. She hated herself more than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, this is not the last chapter, but the next one will be. I decided to separate each one. I hope you enjoy. Mistakes are mine, Csi Miami is not. CC is still welcome, and Reviews are loved. Here's the new chapter. *smiles***

Natalia's world had crashed. She kept crying. As much as she wanted to stop, she couldn't. The guilt was eating, eating her alive. Everything she had in the past ten years were scars on her heart. For once, her followers saw remorse. All the people whose lives she destroyed and toke, for the lives she almost extinguished. Natalia thought of Jacob, the boy who caused no harm in falling for a beautiful girl. She thought of Speed and Ryan. Such a good thing she almost killed. She thought of Arthur, Horatio, and Alice. Everyone, even the person she killed for bait. The one whose name she never knew. He could've had a family, a business, happiness. And all this pain she caused herself. The fighting was long over, and Natalia could not stop crying. "Natalia, it is I, Isabelle. You must stop crying now."

"I don't think I can."

"Natalia, you know you are in trouble." She nodded. "Most of your offences would be punishable by death, especially in my time and your world." Another nod. "But I'm not going to kill you Natalia. It would be wrong and hurtful to many."

"What will be my punishment?"

"Natalia, as harsh as it sounds, you will be punished. I'm going to send you to a dream realm. One where you will live for a thousand years."

"But that is so long."

"You will live forever, a thousand is nothing."

"What about the change?"

"You will not have to worry. Ryan will be there when the time calls for you to comeback."

"Will I be alone?"

"Sadly dear, yes. That is the punishment. You will live in solitude."

"May I say I'm sorry?"

"Strangely, the one you want to say it to the most has forgiven you already."

"Why? I don't deserve it."

"Because, for some reason, Ryan is a forgiving person, especially when it comes to friends."

"Where is he now?"

"With Speed."

"Where he rightfully belongs."

Isabelle smiled. "So this is the Natalia Ryan considers a close friend."

"I wish it was the only one he ever knew."

"See you in the future, my friend."

Natalia disappeared in a strange haze. "Isabelle, a thousand years is along time."

"Not as long as you think Alice."

"I'm going to check on dad."

"You go do that." Alice walked off.

* * *

Speed held Ryan closely. "Speed, I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone."

"I'm here. I'm here. And you know what, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so tired."

"You probably haven't slept enough."

"Neither have you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can tell when you're tired."

"Then let's go home."

"Dad."

Ryan looked up. "My baby."

She bent down hugged her father close. "Eric saved us."

"I knew I could on him. He was always good to you."

"Like a little old bomb is going to take down the daughter of Ryan Wolfe."

"You would say that."

"Are you ok?"

"Better than ever."

"Why's that?"

"Because everything that I love is here, alive."

"Speed, help me pick him up, I think he's delusional." Alice began looking around. "Horatio! J! I need one of you."

Jacob was the first to respond. "You need me to take you home?"

She nodded. "I've got to tell Horatio first."

"No need. I'm right here."

Alice jumped. "Sometimes Uncle Horatio, you shouldn't do that."

Horatio smiled. "It's time for us all to go home."

Alice, Horatio, and Jacob turned to find that Ryan had fallen asleep against Speed. "I agree." Speed whispered, not wanting to wake Ryan.

* * *

Calleigh and Eric stood in Ryan's living room. "You know, we've been together for a long time."

"Yeah."

"And I was wondering if you were ready for a child."

Calleigh suddenly caught Eric's attention. "I thought that we couldn't…"

"The doctors were wrong." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"When? How long?"

"Two months, though you can barely tell."

"You know, that means we have to take the next step sometime."

"I don't, marriage sounds pretty nice."

"In due time Eric, in due time."

* * *

Alice sat outside, near her favorite spot in the backyard, the garden. "You're always beautiful in the sunlight."

She turned. "Hey Jacob."

"Hey."

"Come sit down with me." He sat next to her. "Thank you."

"For what? I've done very little."

"I know you're confused about emotions. I can see it on your face and in your mind."

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that in you just being there and caring, you helped me."

"Are you leaving soon?"

"I'm not far. Orlando."

"I like you, a lot."

She turned and smiled. "I know." Alice looked in the garden. "I like you too."

"I'll wait for you, just to see what happens."

"And I you."

They sat next to each other, enjoying the sun that they had long forgotten about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. Sorry it toke so long to add the last chapter, especially with it being so short. I've been gone. I was at a friends house for four days. I hope you like it. I love fluffy endings, so I made one. *smiles* Mistakes are mine, but CSI Miami isn't. Reviews are love, CC is a little late if you're going to give it, but it's still accepected. Now here's the end.**

Natalia looked at her surroundings. Isabelle was right, it was lonely, but something Natalia felt she deserved completely. Looking around, she saw a beautiful field. "I remember this place." she said aloud. Natalia had seen it one time, when she caught Ryan talking to Isabelle, in a dream world. She admired the beauty of it. Natalia knew eventually, she would grow to hate it, but for now, she thought she could enjoy it. "A thousand years in beauty. The only punishment is being alone. Let's hope it goes as fast as Isabelle said." She began to lie on the ground. Though she was angry with herself, she felt happy. Natalia was now at peace. "Thanks Ryan."

"No problem." Natalia turned, shocked to see him standing there. He smiled and nodded. "I can visit every once in awhile."

"But then…"

"I didn't say all the time." Then he faded away. The shock didn't fade for awhile.

* * *

It had been a whole week, one Speed cherished. Ryan's head was resting on his shoulder. They had work the next day, not that they minded. Normalcy was what they needed. "You know, if you every wonder off on a crime scene alone again, I'm going to have to tie you down."

"It would just be an excuse."

Speed smiled. "That isn't suggestive."

"You said it." Speed only rolled his eyes.

"Alice is leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, winter break is over."

"One that was quite interesting."

"You can say that again." Speed began opening his mouth. "Don't." There was a laugh in response. There was a short silence soon after. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, and I love you."

"I thought mostly of you and Alice when I was gone."

"And we thought of you."

"I feel like a sap."

"That's because you are one, now finish. It will make you feel better. I know it's still messing with your head."

"When I thought I lost you, I was lost."

"You were. Who else is going to make a mess that will annoy you?" Ryan elbowed him. "Hey! You know it's true."

Ryan laughed. "I know, but it was an appropriate time to hurt you."

"You're abusive."

"You're a big baby."

"But you love me for it."

"I love for a lot of reasons. Some I don't even know about."

"Just say everything and we'll leave it at that." There was a laugh from both parties. "I love you for the same reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Everything."

Ryan smiled and Speed turned so they were looking at each other. "Really?"

"Would I lie?" Ryan raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Ok, bad question. Would I lie about this?"

Ryan pulled him a little closer. "Never." He whispered, and they shared a kiss.

_FIN(I love word for the end. So much cooler than end.)_


End file.
